workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15 (TROHP)
Review Responses: Snowflowx: I'm glad you like my story, and I will be keeping this up. Kego66: Thanks! I will! You might also like the story that inspired this, by the Santi, which you can find in my favorites, by typing CTRL+F and typing: Santi or just looking at the list. I have several great stories there. August 24th, 1993. I had spent the last twenty two days training hard and pushing myself. I had finished memorizing half of the Potter family magic, and could successfully cast the spells. Sadly, I didn't grow my power at all. This summer really limited my time for personal advancement, but I managed to get James and Hermione able transform into their forms and they registered one of each; James, his lion form, and Hermione, her owl form. I had to persuade Hermione to my way of thinking to get her to do so, and it took me thirty minutes of my life, that I would never get back. My Alchemy and Ancient Studies classes were so far easy for me, and I decided to continue studying ahead, and possibly test out as quickly as possible. I had already done up to the sixth year material for both classes during my summer. I may not acquire experience by draining knowledge, but I could copy all of their knowledge on a subject and substitute the experience with it. Remembering everything also helped greatly, and allowed my rapid progress through out my life. It was time for my meeting with Professor 'Megalos' and his two new teaching assistants: Adalbert and Bathilda Abegg. I would have to defeat Grindelwald in his disguise, and two of his minions. All three were Sorcerers and combined, they surpassed me in power. I just hoped that I could somehow win. I entered his office, having spent my walk calming myself with Occlumency. I observed him and his assistants waiting for me by the window, the setting sun gleaming on their grey heir "Ah, Harry, I'm glad your here." Zeus/Grindelwald said, with a smile that hinted of impending cruelty. "As you can see, I recruited some assistants to help remind you of your place. Three Sorcerers against one Grand Sorcerer. How has your training went this summer?" He asked, though he obviously didn't believe my training would be enough. "I made the mistake of promising lessons on becoming Animagi to my brother and his girlfriend, and then a family enemy escaped Azkaban, so I trained my brother some more. The Minister placed Dementors around Hogwarts for security, so I taught him the Patronus Charm. I've merely managed to memorize more spells, and maybe a fifteen percent power growth." "You will need to work harder, Harry. Very few have your potential or abilities, you have more of both than anybody I've ever heard of." Grindelwald said harshly, but with an undertone of admiration. "Now, be a big boy, and take your beating!" He said, before gesturing to his assistants and rising from his seat. I drew my wand and waited. They began their attacks, most of them spells that weren't immediately fatal. I shielded and counter-attacked with Coma curses, blinding hexes, and several pain curses. None of them hit, they were either shielded or deflected, so I blasted them back with telekinetic force and continued my attack. I almost managed to stun Adalbert and Bathilda, but they rolled out of the way and shielded; respectively. I deflected a bone breaker from Grindelwald, and hit him with a wandless Banishing Charm and knocked him into his desk. I quickly deflected two spells and tried wandlessly stunning Grindelwald, while sending a stunner from my wand at Bathilda; they both barely missed them. In Grindelwalds case, he hit me with a cutting curse across the chest and it shocked his assistants. I quickly tried stunning them, but Grindelwald shielded them, while I healed, using my recently obtained regenerative abilities. They quickly recovered from their shock, and began a unified assault, I began creatively dodging, deflecting, and shielding. I only counter-attacked when I could. Two hours later... I was spent! I estimated I had used up seventy-percent of my magic, and had only taken out Grindelwald with a Coma Curse. His minions were experts at fighting together, and obviously very experienced at it. I had to regenerate a lot, mainly because of Grindelwald using a lot of nasty curses that cut, burned, and blew chunks of flesh off, and that used up quite a bit of my magic. I was quite happy I gained Voldemort's ritual-enhanced pain tolerance, combat and magical experience, and other ritual effects. It had contributed to my improved performance greatly. The three of them had finally managed to obliterate my shield, and I had to resort to deflection. My opponents were incredibly skilled and powerful, and every advantage I gained was quickly lost or easily countered. I had begun to understand why Grindelwald was considered the magical counterpart of Hitler and had even controlled much more territory than the actual Hitler. In short, he, alone, controlled more territory than the Axis powers at their peak. That was why Dumbledore was still Supreme Mugwump despite his actions. The majority did and still do revere him. The forcibly silenced minority were ignored and relegated to spitefully opposing Dumbledore's actions, being mistreated by the majority because of it. My distraction caused me to get stunned. I awoke an unknown amount of time later, but observed the moon through the window. "Well done, Harry," Grindelwald said, looking pleased. "Thanks," I said, gratefully. "Was I allowed to use family magic? I didn't think to ask." I added, causing them to raise eyebrows. "Yes, you were allowed to use family magic. Sometimes you can be quite stupid, Harry. I've already seen your family magic in action, and even briefly suffered under it." Grindelwald replied. "Well, I'll strive to help you relive your long lost glory days." I said, with a teasing smirk. "Your lucky I haven't found my wand, Harry, or I would curse you." "So I shouldn't make jokes about your difficulty finding your wand?" I asked, making Adalbert laugh a little. Grindelwald silenced him with an annoyed glare. "No. You should not." "That's unfortunate..." "You will manage." He said, in a tone of warning. "What are your plans this year?" "Study, Sex Rituals, and dueling you three until I can defeat you with laughable ease. I'd like to find a way to target the students of the Athens Academy of Divine Magic. I was thinking a Portkey, but it would be traceable and Disapparating that far would be incredibly draining, though easily survivable barring prolonged battles, and I doubt they'll just let me take their 'sacred knowledge'." I said, putting sacred knowledge into air quotes. "Yes, quite the task. I estimate that travelling that far would take ten percent of your power both ways. You could take a Portkey from here to Megalos Palace, both would be more difficult trace, and impossible to trace if you appeared inside the palaces ancient wards." Grindelwald said. "Your other goals are doable, you lasted two hours against us, and have extorted women into bringing you virgins." He added, in obvious approval. "You cannot bypass the wards of the Athens Academy, they are the strongest of all time and were cast by people of Magus status or greater." He said, seeming to notice that I already knew that. "Which you already knew, you'll need to target graduates or students on holiday from school. I'll let you know of holidays and locations of targets, and you'll need to learn Greek to blend in." I nodded, that was only logical. "You can skip the Necromancy of Hades, the Peverell method is likely superior." "Alright, thanks. Do you know of any ways to permanently destroy Dementors?" "No, but holy spells are the most likely, though they were lost to time. Fiendfyre, Greek fire or the lost hell-fire might heavily damage them, as would dragon fire; though the latter would be to a much lesser extent." "I wouldn't mind learning to conjure and control Greek fire," I hinted. "I will teach you sometime, but you should go rest and recover. I'll have Alexys teach you Greek. Considering how quickly you learn, you should have it mastered in a month or less." I nodded in understanding. October 1st, 1993. I had been incredibly busy the last month. I scheduled a time to test out Alchemy and Ancient Studies, the Professors seemed to have secretly plotted to sneer at me when I did that. I later thought it more likely that they just assumed I was being arrogant and wanted to watch me fail. I had recently mastered speaking the greek language, and continued feigning friendship with Alexys, which she seemed to believe. I continued my duels with Grindelwald and his minions, but hadn't made much progress. I was, however, taught to conjure Greek fire, and had continued reading and memorizing books from my treasure room. I also began the planning process for eventually relocating everything in it. It was now the weekend, and time for my first trip to Greece. I was thankful that I no longer required sleep, because I wasn't sure of the time difference. Grindelwald and I had just exited the castles wards. "Be careful and don't get caught, Harry. It would look bad for me and my family if you got caught." I raised an eyebrow. "It would be easily traced back to us then, and this is a once in a million chance for you to achieve several goals." He said, referencing several students being released from classes to take part in political negotiations. "I'll do everything in my power to not get caught, and to succeed at my goals." I said, in reassurance. "Good. The password for the portkey is...Basilisk pit." He said, with a cruel smile. I suddenly felt the familiar sensation of an activating Portkey. "Bastard!" I yelled, as I realized his cruel prank. My last sight of him was him with an amused smirk on his face. Several minutes later... I had been spinning for what felt like hours, before I finally, and quite miraculously, landed on my feet. "Welcome, Harry," I heard Deimos voice say. "Thanks," I said, still fighting dizzyness. I vaguely noticed some other people near him. "Are you okay?" Deimos asked, in amusement. "Yes, I had just never traveled that far before." I replied. "Yes, well, off you go to get decimated on your suicide mission." Another voice said, snidely. I turned my head to see who said that, and saw a near look-a-like of Deimos; though I could tell he was much weaker magically and rather scrawny. "This unpleasant swine is my older twin brother, Phobos, and proof that sometimes the youngest gets the best traits." Deimos said, making his disdain for his sibling obvious. "This," He said, gesturing to an old woman. "Is my grandmother, whom Alexys was named after." "A pleasure to meet you," I said, politely. Phobos scoffed. I had a very strong feeling that I would dislike him. "A pleasure to meet you too, Harry. I have heard good things about you from my family. Hopefully, when your finished, we can talk some, but the political negotiations will be beginning soon and I encourage you to kill as many as you can, or to at least not be concerned about collateral damage." She said, with an unnerving smile. I got the feeling she could watch billions die and still smile, which wasn't impossible considering she was and is a Grindelwald supporter. "I'll try to do so." I said, with a smile, having already researched the matter and planned accordingly. The negotiations, if successful, would result in the destruction of the Greek Grindelwald supporting families. While I didn't exactly care, destroying these enemies would be highly advantageous to me. "I have what you asked for, Harry." Deimos said, handing me a piece of paper. "Thank you," I said, accepting it. "The password to return to Durmstrang is also written on there. I do hope my grandfathers prank wasn't to malicious." "It wasn't, but I should get to work." I said, with a smile. He nodded, and I disapparated to the address. When I arrived, with a rather loud bang due to the flaws of Apparition, I quickly entered the vacant building with muggle repelling wards. I quickly began the casting of the Fidelius Charm. When I finished ten minutes later, I quickly placed the measures and wards to suppress the magic of enemies, and drew the ritual circle. When I finished, I disillusioned myself and went to near their meeting place, a large palace standing out among the muggle homes. It was a gleaming white, with golden gilding on the gates. I didn't have time to observe it any further, because two of my targets apparated near me. I quickly hit them with Coma Curse each, and Portkeyed them to my make-shift prison. I repeated this process for two hours, each time being grateful that Grindelwald removed the Trace from me, and then taught me how to do it. Moments like that made me despise him even less, just not enough to give him back his stuff or abandon my plans. After I confirmed the capture of all my targets, I returned to my prison. When I arrived, I observed my prisoners. Descendants of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. The best of them, the masters of their arts, and they were defeated due to an ambush laid by an inferior enemy, but I couldn't allow myself to get arrogant until I finished. I moved the eldest descendant Zeus into the ritual circle. I was very proud of how I modified the rituals of sacrifice to sacrifice the lives and magic of my victims and grant me their knowledge, skill, and experience relating to magic. Sadly, I couldn't find a way to take their life-force and magic too, but that was acceptable to me; at least for now. I barely had to make any modifications at all, actually, although, I should have been at least be able to sacrifice their lives and souls to get their magic too. I would just have to research and modify it further, I needed to focus now. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said calmly, with an undertone of nervousness. I felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from my sacrifice. I felt the guys knowledge enter my mind, and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I suddenly passed out, before I could marvel any further. I awoke some time later, but still saw the sun out, so I rose from the floor and removed the body from the circle. I repeated this process on the descendants of Hades and Poseidon, even confirming the annihilation of two bloodlines, which I was saddened by. On a positive note, I learned how to loot their libraries and palaces, and could read, speak, and write Ancient Greek. When I had finished, I transported myself and their to their bodies to their palaces, where I looted their palaces into my magically expanded trunks that I had acquired, and razed them to the ground with Fiendfyre. I concealed my identity, and returned to Megalos Palace. When I arrived, I heard a pop moments later, and saw Deimos. "How did it go?" He asked, in concern. "I got what I wanted, killed them, and burned them and their palaces to the ground. It should keep your enemies afraid." I replied. "Good. I take it you'll want to immediately return to Durmstrang?" He asked, in amusement. "Yes, those were the first people I killed. I just need to think. Sorry, Deimos." "It's fine, Harry. I understand why you need to be alone. Killing takes a toll the first time, you'll either get used to it, stop, or go mad with guilt." I nodded, and activated my Portkey. December 1st, 1993. I had spent the entire month training, dueling, reading, and thinking. I had realized that while killing was something to be avoided as often as possible, the people that I killed were going to kill others out of hatred or for political purposes. They were arrogant and believed their so-called divine ancestry granted them the right to behave in such a way. They were idiots, and stepping stones for my ascension to higher levels of skill and power. I had already dominated 'Lord' Grindelwald and his minions with such laughable ease that it didn't merit description. My newly obtained magical knowledge granted me such capabilities that I couldn't begin to describe them all. I had the skill, I just needed a lot more power at my disposal. I could use all of the magic just as well as my victims, but I wasn't able to lay cities to waste and then wage a war. Each of them had power levels near mine, but using the different bits of their magic, for example; storms, earthquakes, and tidal waves, at the same time would quickly drain me. One at a time wouldn't, but I was still incredibly powerful and knowledgeable; far more so than most of the world. I had already achieved one of my goals for this year, but that was a story for another time. Christmas was near and I had begun thinking of presents for my family. I had decided to get my brother a familiar as a gift. Zeus had been a great companion to me and had already grown a great deal, and had taken to flying around in the fake habitat that I had created in his magically expanded cage. I eventually decided that I would give him a Phoenix egg, I was sure that he could successfully hatch it. I removed a glossy blue Phoenix egg from stasis, and extended my magical sense into it. It had already absorbed quite a bit of ambient magic, so my brother should be able to easily hatch it and do so without much effort. It would quickly acknowledge him as it's first master, and would only leave when he passed on. Directly hatching and nurturing a phoenix causes its loyalty to directly shift to the person who did that, and considering how quickly phoenixes grow; my brother would have plenty of time to secure its loyalty. My task was completed, and I decided to return to my room. As neared my room, I heard my name get called. "Harry!" I quickly turned, wand drawn to see who it was, and saw both Professor Abeggs. They looked unnerved by my speed. "Yes?" I asked, lowering my wand. "We need to talk with you, it's urgent." Adalbert said, looking concerned and a little scared. I quickly opened the door to my dorm, though I was suspicious of them and made sure they entered first, and that my back wasn't left unguarded. They both entered, I followed them, and closed the door behind us. "So... what's so urgent?" I asked, without preamble "Alexys Megalos has grown tired of waiting on you, and has decided to potion you to acquire you as a boyfriend and eventual husband and father to her powerful children. She asked her grandfather to help her." He said, shocking me. I wasn't even able to conceal it. "Her family courts power and wealth, and if people don't submit willingly, they either force them or just take what they want. Even Grindelwald impregnated a member of their family out of fear." "This is interesting information, but I have only one question. What benefit do you gain by telling me?" I asked, causing them to each raise an eyebrow. "I have no intention of marrying or dating your grand-daughter, so if that's your hope, you can simply give up." I added rather coldly, but they didn't seem offended. If anything, they seemed greatly amused. "Who said we wanted anything in return?" Bathilda asked, in amusement. "Well, most would want something in return for opposing the Megalos family, and the Dark Lord Grindelwald who's hiding in the school they work in." They looked shocked by my knowledge. "How did you find that out?" Adalbert asked, in shock. "Alexys is weak-minded," I replied. "Now, what was your reason for telling me? We hardly have any reason to care for each other, and I could simply rip the knowledge from your minds, so you would be wise to quit playing games." They both looked nervous and sufficiently cowed into submission. Adalbert briefly glanced at Bathilda, and she nodded. "I need you to cast the revealing charm on us, to remove our disguises." Adalbert said, in defeat. I quickly did so, and watched with interest. Adalbert was transformed from a tall, slightly balding man with blue eyes, and about six-foot tall, into a man of similar height, but with messy grey hair and hazel eyes. Bathilda was transformed from a rather short and unremarkable woman of below average height; into a woman of about five foot-eight inches tall, with obsidian eyes, grey heir, she was thin, but not unhealthily so. They just looked so familiar... "You both look somewhat familiar, why is that?" I asked, in slight confusion. I had kept my wand trained on them, and my palm open ready to cast spells. "I am Charlus Potter, and this is my wife Dorea." "I had assumed you were both dead." I said, neutrally. "We escaped before we could be imprisoned in Nurmengard and managed to hide for several decades. My father Henry, and my elder brother Fleamont; along with Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore eventually found us and ambushed us. We were secretly captured and placed in Nurmengard as unknown prisoners, and were freed with Lord Grindelwald. We required more healing, because we were purposely kept magically and physically weakened since nineteen-sixty-one." Dorea explained, with a sad smile. "I take it Dumbledore didn't offer second chances back then, or believe you were both redeemable?" I asked, in slight humor. "No, he didn't. Do you have a Pensieve? I'd like you to have some memories, you're unlikely believe us if we simply told you. I also swear upon my life and magic that the contents of these memories are true." I nodded, and wandlessly summoned my Pensieve to me. Charlus withdrew a memory, and placed it into the Pensieve. I entered it without a word. As soon as I entered it, I quickly observed a younger Charlus and Dorea, playing with a little boy with messy hair and hazel eyes. He kind of looked like dad... Suddenly, part of the wall was blasted open, and ropes were launched at them; successfully binding the three, and causing the little boy to fall onto the floor, hurting himself, and beginning to cry. The cowards attacked a child! "Hello, Charlus," A weak, yet baleful voice said menacingly. "Father," He returned hatefully, as Dorea tried soothing the child from where she was bound. Another man, who I quickly recognized as Fleamont Potter, summoned the child to him. "You must raise him Fleamont, I am too old, and your wife is sterile anyway. You can raise him free of the dark taint of his parents. According to what I pulled from Charlus' mind, his name was James Charlus Potter, we will need to change his middle name." Henry Potter said, coldly. Fleamont quickly nodded in understanding. Henry quickly put my much younger father to sleep and modified his memories. "No! I will destroy you all for this! We had repented of our actions, but I will not forgive any of you for yours!" Dorea screamed. She was quickly stunned, and Charlus followed soon after. The memory blacked out, and I left the memory. I left the memory in shock, and had Charlus not sworn on his life and magic of their truth, I would be attacking him for his lies.